


Escaping Chores

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes - Freeform, Daryl doesn't like doing chores, Domestic Daryl Dixon/Rickyl, Domestic Rickyl, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Established Rickyl, Gay Daryl Dixon, M/M, One Shot, Rickyl, Rickyl oneshot, The Walking Dead oneshot, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Daryl only has one way to get out of chores.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 32





	Escaping Chores

It was no secret that Daryl hated chores. He never did them and he wasn't going to start now. Over and over, Rick would try to get whatever he could, but Daryl usually found a way around it (once he simply said no to dishes). He was fine with hunting or scavenging being his chores but dishes or laundry? No. 

"Hey, Daryl?" Rick called, walking down the stairs with a basket full of clothes. Some were Rick's, very little Daryl's, some Carl's, but most were Judith's.

Daryl cursed under his breath, knowing what was coming. "Yeah?" he called back. 

Rick arrived to the bottom of the stairs, his boyfriend meeting him there. "Can you do the laundry?" He held the basket out.

He stared back, before blurting out,"I love you?"

Rick sighed, pushing the basket into Daryl's hands. "I love you too, but please stop saying I love you to get out of chores." He grinned and made his way back upstairs. 

Daryl held back a groan but went to the laundry room nonetheless. Carl was in there, searching for a shirt he either needed or wanted.

"Hey, Daryl, have you seen my greyish t-shirt?" the teen asked, standing up and starting to dig through the basket. 

"It ain't clean, kid," Daryl replied, pulling the basket back and away from him. 

The long-haired teen groaned, before going upstairs to his room for a different shirt. 

"It'll be done by tonight!" Daryl called after him, begging the family's laundry. 

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is post rickyl and be gay. also im sorry this is so short but that's all i've been doing lately.


End file.
